This project represents a joint collaborative effort, involving the WHO and other national and international biological laboratories to coordinate the evaluation and interpretation of the available dermatoglyphic data. Specifically the objectives of this project are: 1) to study the distribution of dermatoglyphics among the various human populations (population dermatoglyphyics); 2) to establish the dermatoglyphic frequencies in normal control samples (control dermatoglyphics); 3) to establish dermatoglyphic markers in various diseases (clinical dermatoglyphics); 4) to study the dermatoglyphics of the aged; 5) to study the genetics of dermatoglyphics; and, 6) to utilize dermatoglyphics as an added tool in twin diagnosis (twin dermatoglyphics).